An Unexpected Situation
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: REPOST. Trish Stratus is in an unexpected situation. She has an obsessed fan stalking her. To keep her safe and out of danger, John Cena becomes her travel buddy and room mate. But this leads to something more.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I'm back and reposting most of my stories. I got a nasty review from someone, because they said I gave them a good laugh. You do not need to be rude. But I will slowly be reposting all my John Cena and Trish Stratus stories. I am going through all of them and editing. It'll be a slow process, but they all will get put back on within the coming days, weeks, and months.

**SUMMARY: **Trish Stratus is in an unexpected situation. She has an obsessed fan stalking her. To keep her safe and out of danger, John Cena becomes her travel buddy and room mate. But this leads to something more.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Creepiness**

Patricia Stratigias aka Trish Stratus smiled as she sat at a WWE autograph signing. Trish loved her fans. She loved making their day whenever they met her. She never minded getting stopped in a public place whenever she wasn't working and taking pictures and signing autographs. It was part of her job as a WWE Diva, which she loved.

"Well, hello there, handsome," Trish said as a little boy stepped up to her with his mother. The little boy hid behind his mother. Trish smiled.

"Its okay, James," The little boy's mother said. She looked at Trish. "He's a little shy."

Trish nodded her head. It was understandable. She got a lot of shy kids coming up to her all the time.

"Come on, James, don't be afraid. You love Trish Stratus," James's mother said.

"Yeah, come on, James," Trish said with a smile. "I won't hurt you. I love little kids. I in fact have two nephews."

"You have two nephews?" James questioned with a smile.

Trish nodded her head. "That's right. They're my younger sister's sons. Their names are Bailey and Wayne. They used to call me Auntie Trishy when they were little. But they just call me Auntie Trish."

"I call my dad's sister, auntie too," James said.

"What's her full name?"

"Auntie Jenny," James said.

"My husband's sister's name is Jennifer, but he likes to call her Jenny," His mom said.

Trish nodded her head. "Okay, James, do you want an autograph to show your Auntie Jenny and your dad?"

James nodded his head.

"Okay," Trish said. After signing an autograph for the little boy, Trish took a picture with him. "Okay, you have a good day, James."

"Bye and thank you," James said.

"You're welcome," Trish said. "Come back and see me."

"I will," James said.

Trish smiled. A few more fans of hers stepped up to her. She signed autographs and took pictures with them.

At the end of the signing, Trish was so glad to let her hand have a rest. Her hand did get tired after signing so many autographs, but it was always worth it.

Trish looked at her watch. It was 2:01 PM. Trish promised to meet a few of her friends for coffee. She grabbed her purse. Security then walked her outside. As she stepped outside, Trish fiddled around in her purse to find her sunglasses. The sun was bugging the hell out of her.

"Thanks, guys," Trish said security. "I should be fine. I'm just going to Starbuck's across the street."

"Okay, be careful crossing. This road is dangerous sometimes."

Trish nodded her head. "I can handle it, thanks."

"Bye."

Trish gave the security guards a smile and wave. She then walked down to the end of the block to a cross-walk. She pressed the cross-walk button to cross the street.

As she waited, her stomach started rumbling. _Okay, coffee and something to eat at Starbuck's_. The sign of the cross-walking changed from "Don't Walk" to "Walk". She hurried across the street. The security guards were right, the street was dangerous. A car came zipping across the corner, nearly hitting Trish.

_Jesus Christ, people were crazy drivers! _

After making her way across the street, Trish walked into Starbuck's. She took off her sunglasses, looking around for her friends. She spotted them. She walked over to where they were sitting.

"Hey Aims," Trish said hugging her best friend, Amy Dumas aka Lita, from behind.

"Oh my God, Trish," Amy replied. "You scared me."

Trish smiled. "I'm sorry. But I had to give my best girlfriend the first hug."

"Awe, you're so sweet," Amy said.

"What about the rest of us?" Lisa Marie Varon aka Victoria asked.

"I like you all the same, Lisa," Trish said. She walked over to Lisa. "But here's a hug for you."

"Thank you," Lisa Marie said.

Trish rolled her eyes. She smiled at her other friends, Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler. She gave them a group hug.

"How are my two favorite blondes?" Trish asked.

"I'm great," Torrie said.

"Me too, except I might hurt Randy," Stacy said.

Trish chuckled. Stacy was always saying she was going to hurt her boyfriend, Randy Orton. Randy joked around a lot and he always struck a nerve or two of Stacy's.

"Okay, you can tell me the latest Randy story, Stacy. But first I need something to eat. Stupid fuckers booked my signing at noon and I didn't eat lunch yet," Trish said.

"Get a drink that will fill you up and then something food wise," Lisa said. "That way you'll be full, but hungry by dinnertime."

"Good idea. I'll be right back."

Trish then walked up to the counter. She ordered a muffin and a blended Strawberries and Crème. As she waited for her drink, someone came up and placed their arm on her shoulder. Trish thought it was one of the girls, but it was actually a WWE Superstar.

"Hey Cena," Trish said to John Cena.

"Hey Trish," John replied with a smile. "Have a fun autograph signing?"

"Yep, I always do."

John nodded his head.

"Here you are, ma'am," The guy at the counter said handing Trish her drink.

"Thank you," She said.

"Can I help you, sir?" The Starbuck's worker asked John.

"Yeah, I'll have a grandee regular cup of coffee, please."

"Coming up."

John turned his attention back to Trish.

"Well, I'll see you at the houseshow later tonight," Trish said. "Amy and the girls are waiting for me."

"Yeah, I'll see you later," John said with a smile.

"Bye," Trish said.

"Bye."

Trish then walked over to her friends with a smile.

"Well, look, who decided to join us again," Amy said.

"Sorry," Trish said sitting down next to Amy.

"No, you're not," Torrie said. "You're so glad you were able to talk to John."

"What we just asked each other how we were and said we'd see each other later," Trish said.

"Oh, please," Stacy said. "We all know you're just dying to see John this evening at the houseshow."

"So what did Randy do today?" Trish asked changing the subject.

"Nothing really," Stacy said. "He was just being a pain this morning."

"How is that different from any other time?" Amy asked. "All guys are pains in the morning. Adam is a huge one."

"Was Randy in the mood this morning and you weren't?" Trish asked.

"Now that is none of your business!" Stacy said.

"Hmm," Trish laughed. "You share…"

"… Sorry to interrupt!" A guy said standing over the four WWE Divas. They looked at him. "But I just had to come over. I'm a huge WWE fan!"

"Oh," The divas all said with smiles.

"Are you a huge WWE Diva fan?" Lisa Marie asked.

"Yep," The guy said. "Trish Stratus is definitely my most favorite diva, though."

Trish smiled. "Thanks. I always love meeting a fan."

The guy smiled. "Can I have your autographs?"

"Sure," Amy said.

Amy was the first to sign an autograph for the guy. Lisa was next. Then Torrie and Stacy signed one for him too. Trish was the last to sign one for him.

"You look familiar to me," Trish said.

The guy nodded his head with a stupid grin. "I go to every WWE event whenever they're here or in other places of the state. I also go to all of your appearances and autographs signings. I missed your autograph signing today, though."

"Well, you didn't have to wait in line to get her autograph now and you get four other divas' autographs in the process too," Torrie said.

The guy nodded his head. "Yep. Thank you all. Have a good event tonight. I'll be sitting front row and watching."

"Bye," The divas all said.

"Bye, Trish," The guy said giving her a creepy smile. He then walked away.

Trish looked at her friends. They all looked at her.

"Creepy!" Stacy said.

"Definitely!" Amy said.

"Very creepy!" Torrie said.

"Eek," Trish said. "I remember him perfectly well from shows and appearances. He is very creepy. He gives me a creepy vibe. He looks at me like a sick freak."

"Oh, God, I hate those fans," Stacy said.

"Oh yeah," Torrie said.

"I think we all do," Lisa said.

Amy agreed.

"Yeah, well, when you've been a fitness model, wrestled in tons of bra and panties, lingerie, and bikini matches, you're going to be at the end of some guy's obsession," Trish said.

"That's the down side of being a Diva," Torrie said.

Everyone agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Night Out with the Friends**

The houseshow that evening was so much fun. But Trish was glad when it was over. She, her girlfriends, and superstars all went out after the houseshow.

"You better not be making out with Randy all night, Stacy," Trish said when they were getting ready to go out. "That goes double for you too, Amy."

"Adam better the only guy Amy makes out," Stacy said.

Amy had a dirty grin on her face. "Actually, I have made out with Randy."

"What?" Stacy said.

Amy and Trish laughed. "I'm just kidding," Amy said.

"Ooh!"

Trish chuckled. She loved to tease Stacy. It was so much fun.

Twenty minutes, Trish and her friends were all at a night club having fun. The divas and superstars there other than, Stacy, Amy, Randy, and Adam were Lisa, Torrie and John.

"What did I tell you back at the arena, Stacy?" Trish asked.

Stacy looked at her friend. "We're not making out. We're just lightly kissing on the lips."

"She's just jealous," Amy said. "That was why she told us not to be making out with our boyfriends all night."

"Actually, it is kind of annoying," Torrie said.

"Yeah," Lisa said. "None of us want to see you all making out all night."

"Thank you," Trish said.

"Well, you could all leave," Adam said.

Randy nodded his head. "I agree with what he said."

Trish and her friends all looked at each other. "You two care to join me on the dance floor?"

"Gladly," Torrie said.

"Sure," Lisa said.

The three divas got up then. They walked out onto the dance floor to dance.

Trish had fun as she danced with Torrie and Lisa. The three always had fun dancing together. As they were dancing, Trish thought she saw the male fan from Starbuck's earlier that day, the one that had given off a creepy vibe. She looked again to where she saw him. She did.

_Ooh, stalker vibe! _

Trish turned to Lisa and Torrie. "I'm going to go sit down."

"Okay," The two said.

Trish smiled. She then made her way over to the table where Stacy and Amy were sitting with Randy and Adam.

"Back already?" Stacy asked.

"Yep," Trish said. "Where's John? I'll talk to him." She looked around.

"He's right there," Randy said placing his arm around Stacy.

Trish turned and saw John sit down next to her. "Damn, I got turned down by all the girls I hit on," John said.

"Losing your game?" Adam asked.

"No, I just need to work on my game," John said. He looked at Trish. She smiled at him. "Hey, how you doing?"

Trish grinned. "I'm doing good, baby."

Stacy suddenly started laughing. Trish did too. Amy smiled.

"Joey from _Friends_ is the perfect teacher for you, John," Stacy said.

"Sure, whatever," John said.

Trish grinned at Stacy. Stacy winked at her. Trish turned her attention to John. "Okay, lay another line on me, John," Trish said.

"You're going to help me with my game?" John asked.

"Mm-hmm. So give me a line," Trish said.

John smiled. He put his hand on the back of Trish's chair. "You wanna fuck?"

Trish smiled. "You get right down to the point. I love it, but no. You have to talk to a girl for awhile before you can get to that. You have to look for the real easy girls to say, 'You wanna fuck?' But with other girls you just have to casually start a conversation. Buy them a drink or two or as many as it takes to get them drunk. Then you ask them, 'You wanna fuck?' That should work. If it does you're all set."

John nodded his head. "Okay, so all I have to do is buy you as many drinks as it takes to get you drunk? Then I ask if you wanna fuck and you'll then say yes?"

"Well, hey, if you're buying drinks, it just might work. I'm not that easy, though."

"Actually, if you get her really drunk, John," Amy said, "She'll do anything and I mean anything!"

Stacy agreed.

A smirk popped on John's face. "Drinks all around!"

"Oh, you wish, Cena!" Trish said. "I don't just give Stratusfaction to anybody! You have to do something in return for me!"

"What's that?"

Trish smiled.

"Holy shit, this is awesome!"

Everyone looked at the person who just stepped up to their table. It was the guy from Starbuck's. Trish, Amy, and Stacy looked at each other.

"You're all WWE superstars and divas, right? I'm not seeing things, right?"

Adam shook his head. "Nope, you're not seeing things. We're all WWE superstars and divas."

"Sweet! I'm Jack Turner, a huge wrestling fan."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jack," Randy said. "We all love our fans."

Everyone agreed.

"Well, I had the pleasure of meeting Stacy, Amy, and Trish earlier today while they were at Starbuck's with Lisa Marie and Torrie," Jack said. "It's nice seeing you three again."

"You too," Amy said. She looked at Trish. Trish gave her a look.

"I was at the houseshow this evening and it was great. You were great too, Trish, as always."

"Thank you," Trish said.

"Do you have a match on Raw tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I'm wrestling Amy. I just love getting into the ring with her."

Amy smiled. "I like getting in the ring with you too."

"You won't just be seeing these lovely ladies in the ring," John said.

"Yeah, John and I will be their tag team partners," Adam said. "It's the WWE Champion and Women's Champion versus the opponents that wants those titles most."

"I'm looking forward to tagging with you, John," Trish said.

"Same to you," John said. "I'll have an up close show of Stratusfaction."

"I'll be there too," Jack said. "Front row!"

_Oh, great!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Mixed Tag Match**

The next evening, Trish was in her locker room getting ready for her match with John versus Adam and Amy. Trish loved being Women's Champion. She was able to have her own locker room. It was awesome too. Amy could come into the locker room and the two could talk privately without the other divas or their friends there.

_Knock, knock!_

"Come in," Trish said.

The door to the locker room opened and there was Amy.

"Hey Aims," Trish said.

"Hey, you ready for Adam and me to kick your ass."

"Yes, but John and I will the ones to kick your asses."

Amy smiled. "I think you'd actually like to be wrestling John, but not in the ring."

"You got that right, girl!" Trish said.

"I don't blame you. John is hot."

"He's mine! You already have a hot superstar."

"Damn right, I do. My Adam is hot, hot."

Trish smiled. "It'll be fun stepping into the ring with him. It's fun messing around with him in the ring and the other guys."

Amy agreed. "Well, I'm going to let you finish getting ready and I'll see you out there."

"Okay," Trish said.

Amy then headed out of the locker room.

Trish went back to getting ready.

As she was getting ready to head out to the ring, someone knocked on the door. It was a crew member.

"I know you're heading out to the ring, Trish, but I was told to give you these," The crew member said. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, thank you," Trish said. She took the flowers from him.

"You're welcome." He then left the locker room.

Trish smelt the flowers. They smelt good. She wondered who was sending her flowers. She set her title belt down. She then reached into the flowers and pulled out a card. She then placed the flowers down. She opened up the envelope and pulled a small card out and read it: _Good luck in your match!_ _Jack Turner_

Trish shook her head. It was from the creepy fan. She grabbed the flowers and card. She threw them in the trash can. She grabbed her title belt and then headed out of the locker room.

Adam and Amy made the entrance to the ring first. Then Trish followed. When she walked out from behind the curtain, the fans were going wild. She held her title up high. That got the fans really going. They loved her as Women's Champion. Trish then walked down the ramp and to the ring. She got into the ring. The referee held Adam and Amy back.

As Trish held her title up and posed for the fan, she saw Jack Turner sitting front row. He had a sign that was a huge collage of pictures of Trish. Some of them were magazine pictures and others were of her in the ring.

_Well, that's not bad of a fan doing a collage! He was also trying to be sweet when sending flowers. _

Trish smiled a little. John's music hit then. The fans went crazy.

A smile crept on Trish's face. She couldn't wait to be wrestling with him. Their tag match was going to be awesome.

John got into the ring then. He had his eye on Trish. She smiled at him. He winked at her. The smile on her face got bigger.

The match got underway a few minutes later. John and Adam started things out. Both superstars fought each other until the other one was tired. Adam tagged Amy in. John ended up tagging Trish in. Both divas went at it like they always did.

Trish ended up getting knocked out of the ring, right where Jack did too. Amy got out of the ring and threw Trish into the steel steps.

"What are you doing?" Jack yelled.

"Shut up, buddy!" Amy yelled back.

"You're her friend!"

_It's not real!_ Trish looked at Amy. Amy gave her a look as she came over to her. She threw Trish back into the ring. As Amy got back into the ring, Trish fought Amy off. Trish beat the hell out of Amy. Amy fought Trish off and then tagged Adam in.

Guys and girls could wrestle each other in the match. So Trish and Adam wrestled each other.

"Come on, Trish, tag Cena in!" Jack yelled. "Let him take the beating!

_God, this guy is annoying_, John thought. Adam was thinking the same. Trish was able to knock Adam into her and John's corner, though. She ended up laying chops on him. She then tagged John in.

Adam was hurting from the chops Trish laid on him. She hit him as hard as she could too. He'd hate to be at the end of any slap she laid across a guy's face. John laid the FU on Adam and then went for the pin.

"Here are your winners, John Cena and Trish Stratus!" Lilian said over the microphone.

The fans cheered and screamed. Trish climbed into the ring as the referee raised John's arm in victory. Trish went over and hugged John. They celebrated their win. The referee handed them their title belts.

John and Trish took their title belts. The referee then raised their arms in the air as they raised their title belts in the air. The fans cheered. The referee left the champions alone then.

John hoisted Trish on his shoulders then. She laughed as she up in the air. "Team Thugafaction!" She shouted.

"Hells yeah!" John shouted. He held his title up. Trish held hers up with both hands.

John let Trish down off his shoulders as Raw went to a commercial. She nearly fell.

"That would have been bad," She said.

John nodded.

"All right, Trish, nice win," Jack yelled.

Trish looked at John. He nodded his head toward the ropes. The two then went over to the ropes. They both climbed out of the ring.

"Trish!" Jack yelled.

Trish ignored him.

"That guy is very annoying," John said as they walked behind the curtain.

"Yeah, he is. Did you hear him yelling during the match?" Trish said.

John nodded. "Yeah, that was really annoying. Isn't he the guy from the club last night?"

Trish nodded.

"Hmm," John said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Stalker Status**

_Finally, I'm home! _Trish smiled as she pulled her car into the driveway of her house in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. It was Tuesday evening. She was so glad to be home.

Trish put the car in park. She then turned it off and unbuckled her seat belt. She pulled the keys out of the ignition, grabbed her purse and then got out of the car. She then closed the driver's side door. She then went into the trunk and pulled her luggage out. She closed the trunk and locked the car with her little remote. She then headed to the front door.

Once Trish unlocked the door, she opened it and headed inside. She closed and locked the door behind her. She turned a few lights on. One of her neighbors/friends always took care of her house while she was on the road with the WWE. They got her mail for her.

Trish looked at the mail that was sitting on the small wooden table in the foyer by the staircase. The neighbor had sorted it out into piles. One pile was bills and the other magazines.

Trish headed into the kitchen then. There were flowers sitting on the kitchen table. Trish found a note from her neighbor with them. _Found these by the front door. I have no idea who they are from. I hope they're from a secret admirer. – Jane_

Trish smiled. Her neighbor was named Jane. Trish was sure they were from someone she knew. She wasn't listed in the phonebook for a fan to know where she lived. She hoped the flowers were from her parents. They always left a message on her answering message for when she got home to listen to.

Trish reached for the card of the flowers. She opened it and read it. _Welcome home! Love, Jack Turner_

Trish gasped. _What the hell? This guy knows where I live!_

Trish quickly went around the house making sure doors were locked. She was scared to be home now. The phone suddenly rang.

She walked over to the receiver in the kitchen. She looked at the caller ID. _Thank God!_ "Hi Mom," She said as she answered the phone.

Trish was afraid there would have been an unknown number on the caller ID. She was relieved to read that her parents' name came up on the screen. She knew it was her mom calling.

"Yes, I'm okay. I just got home."

After talking to her mom, Trish grabbed her bags and then headed up-stairs to her room. Trish unpacked her dirty clothes and threw them into a laundry basket. She then went into her bathroom to take a shower. After her shower and getting dressed, she grabbed her dirty clothes from the bathroom and threw them in the laundry basket in her room. She grabbed the basket and then headed to the laundry room.

After throwing a load of laundry in, Trish made herself something to eat for dinner.

The next morning, Trish got up early. She got up to do a morning workout. She went for a run. She loved to run, especially in her neighborhood.

On Friday morning as Trish was getting ready to leave, she found flowers and candy by her front door. They were from Jack. She opened up her garage and threw them away in the trash. She then closed her garage and got her stuff in her car. She then headed to the airport.

"Amy, this is guy was at my house!" Trish said when they were at the houseshow that night.

"That guy from last week?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, Jack Turner."

"Oh my God, that is an obsessed fan."

"Yeah," Trish said.

Throughout the weekend at house shows, Trish got flowers and other gifts from Jack. It was annoying.

On Monday night, Jack was at Raw again. He had another collage of her. She saw pictures that were of her from her home.

_Okay, that's enough!_

That night after Raw, Trish headed to her rental car alone. She was getting ready to head back to her hotel.

"Trish!" A voice said.

Trish looked to see Jack. "God, what the fuck do you want?"

"I want you, Trish! What do you think I want? I've been a fan of yours for years. I've been a fan of yours since your days of modeling. I've been to so many of your autograph signings. I have a whole shrine dedicated to you. I have all of the magazines you've been on the cover of since coming into the WWE!"

"Just leave me alone, creep!"

"Don't you like your flowers and presents? Most girls would love getting flowers and presents all the time."

"Yeah, but not from an obsessed fan! Just stay the fuck away from me! Stay away from my house!"

"I can't do that. I can't stay away from you, Trish. I love you!"

"You have a sick fantasy, buddy!"

Trish went to get into the car.

"Don't go!" Jack said grabbing her.

"Get your hands off me!" Trish tried to get out of his grip.

"No!"

"Let go of me!"

"No!"

"I said let go of me!" Trish shouted.

"Hey!" Paul Levesque yelled.

Trish looked and saw Paul and Stephanie.

"Get your hands off her buddy!" Paul yelled.

Jack let go of Trish and ran away.

Paul and Stephanie came up to Trish and made sure she was okay.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Stephanie asked.

"Some obsessed fan of mine!" Trish said. "Stephanie, he knows where I live!"

"What?" Stephanie said.

"He's been sending me flowers and presents all weekend. I've thrown them all away. He sent flowers to my house two days last week. I also saw pictures on a collage sign he had of me tonight. The pictures were of me at home. He was spying on me!" Tears came to her eyes.

"Oh, its okay, Trish," Stephanie said.

"We'll figure this out," Paul said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Figuring Things Out**

Tuesday morning, Trish had a breakfast meeting with Vince McMahon. Stephanie and Paul joined them. Stephanie had arranged it at last minute the night before.

"Well, Trish, Stephanie told me that you have a problem," Vince said.

Trish nodded her head. "Yeah, I have a big problem."

"Well, tell me what's going on."

Trish nodded. "Well, it all started last weekend. I met Amy, Torrie, Stacy, and Lisa Marie for so coffee after my signing. A fan came up to us and asked us for an autograph. The fan was male. He looked familiar to me and I told him that. He said he was a fan and had been to a lot of my signings. He gave off this creepy vibe to me and the other divas."

"Uh-huh, go on," Vince said.

"Well, later that night after the houseshow I went out with the girls again, plus Adam, Randy, and Cena. I was dancing with Lisa and Torrie when I noticed the guy from earlier than day looking at me. I ended up going and sitting down with Stacy, Randy, Adam, and Amy. John sat down shortly too. We were all talking and having fun. The guy came over then. He introduced himself to us as Jack Turner. He said he was going to be at Raw."

Vince nodded.

"Last Monday night, I was sent flowers from this guy. I threw them in the trash and went to the ring for my match. He was sitting front row and during the match, he yelled at Amy saying, 'What are you doing? She's your friend!' Amy told him to shut up. Then when I was in the ring with Adam, the guy yelled for me to tag John in and let him take the beating. After the match, the guy yelled for me not to leave. John said the guy was annoying and I agreed."

Vince nodded still.

"When I got home last Tuesday, I found some flowers on my kitchen table. My neighbor, who watches my house, left a note saying she found them outside. The flowers were from the guy, Jack Turner…"

"He knows where you live?" Vince said. Trish nodded her head. Vince shook his head. "Okay, keep going."

"Friday morning when I went to leave, I found flowers and candy by my front door. I threw them away before I left for the airport. Then all this past weekend, he kept sending me flowers and presents. I trashed them all. But last night he was at Raw again, he had a collage sign again. I noticed the pictures were of me from my home. Then as I was leaving Raw last night, the guy came up to me. I asked what he wanted and he said he wanted me. He then went on about being a fan of mine for years. I told him to stay away from me and my home. He said he couldn't because he was in love with me. I told him he lived a sick fantasy. I then went to get into my rental car and he grabbed onto me. I tried to get his hands off of me, but he wouldn't. Paul heard me yelling. He then saw me struggling with the guy. The guy ran off. Now here we are."

Vince nodded his head. "I see your problem. Your problem is this guy, Jack Turner."

"Yes," Trish said.

"Okay, I'm going to have to ask you to never be alone, especially at night. We don't want this guy to get hold of you."

Trish nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, we'll have to get a picture of this guy and spread the word of what he looks like. Security is going to have to keep an eye out for him at events."

"Okay, Amy, Stacy, Torrie, Lisa Marie, John, Randy, and Adam can describe him all too."

"That will help," Vince said. "We'll get this taken care of."

Trish nodded her head with a smile.

After her breakfast meeting, Trish had a chat with Amy. She told her what was going on. Amy liked Vince's ideas.

"Adam and I will be at his place in Toronto this week. I'll come hang out with you at your place," Amy said.

"Thanks, that works," Trish said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Someone to Watch over Her**

Trish was so glad that Amy and Adam were staying at his place in Toronto for there few days off. Hanging out with Amy would give her something to do and keep her mind off of her stalker, Jack Turner. Adam didn't mind that Amy was going to hang out with Trish. He just wanted Trish to feel safe.

Those few days in Toronto were bad. Trish found letters from Jack. One said that he didn't mean to grab onto Trish after Raw. The last one said that she wasn't going to get rid of him. He would always be watching.

"So what are you going to do about this stalker situation?" Stacy asked as she and Trish sat in her and Randy's hotel room on Friday afternoon.

Trish shrugged. "I don't know. Vince told me not be alone. He especially said at night. He doesn't want this guy getting hold of me."

Stacy nodded. "Yeah, I've had creepy male fans that have come to me saying they've been fans of mine since I was Baltimore Ravens Cheerleader. But none of them have been like this guy."

"Yeah, the price of professional sports, huh?"

"I guess. Well, since Vince doesn't want you to be alone, you're going to have to be with someone like 24/7, aren't you?"

Trish nodded. "I guess so. That is going to really suck, because a girl needs her alone time."

"Yeah, being around our friends, family, and co-workers get annoying. It is always nice to escape them. We all need to escape our boyfriends and girlfriends sometimes."

"At least you have one of those! I wish I had one of those for this situation."

"Well, you have your girls and the guys."

"But I want a man," Trish said. "I want a man who will protect me and tell me everything is going to be okay, because of my stupid stalker. I need someone to watch over me. You and Aims have Randy and Adam. They watch over you."

"I can't help you there. Someone is going to come along."

Trish sighed.

That evening, Trish went to the arena for the houseshow with Stacy and Randy. Trish decided she was going to mix around about traveling and hanging out with people. The writers were having Trish and John versus Amy and Adam in a storyline right now. So since Vince didn't want Trish alone, he asked that John and Trish be put in a locker room together. Neither one of them minded. John didn't especially mind. He hoped for a little glimpse of something while Trish was changing.

"So that guy, Jack Turner from the club last Saturday night is stalking you?" John said.

"Mm-hmm," Trish said. She sat on the sofa of their locker room. She was reading a magazine.

John pulled up a folding chair and sat down in it. Trish was sitting across the sofa with her legs up.

"I guess that is why we're sharing a locker room, right?"

"Mm-hmm," Trish said.

John smiled. "You're a stupid blonde Canadian!"

"Mm…hey!" Trish said. She looked at him.

"I had to get your attention."

Trish pointed her finger at him. "Well, you're a stupid New England pretty boy!"

John smiled. "You think I'm pretty?"

Trish shook her head. "Sure, whatever you say, Cena! If you think you're pretty then, sure!"

John chuckled. "Come on, Trish," He said. "I'm just trying to make conversation. Maybe if you talk about your stalker situation then you'll feel better."

Trish nodded. "Okay," She said. She closed her magazine and moved to sitting over the edge of the sofa. She placed the magazine down next to her. "It just bugs the hell out of me that this guy knows where I live. He left me letters this week. One said he'd always be watching."

"I'm sure it does bug the hell out you that he knows where you live. Our homes are our way of getting away from the WWE fans for just a few days. It's nice to have our privacy, even though we all love our fans."

"Exactly, but this guy has taken it too far. Last Monday night at Raw, he had another collage sign. The pictures on there were ones from my home. That really freaked me out to know that he has pictures of me at home. He could have been spying on me for months before I even knew about him and he could have pictures of me around my house in a towel or bathrobe. He might even have some of me being naked too in my house."

John got a smirk on his face. "Oh, do you like to walk around your house naked?"

Trish blushed. "Guilty! I do! I don't just walk around my house naked. I dance around the house naked and sing!"

John's smirk grew bigger. "You're my kind of girl, you that?"

"No, I didn't know that," Trish replied with a smile.

"I have the guilty pleasure of walking around the house naked too. My friends and I always say, 'Naked is good.' It is even on my DVD where a camera crew was at my dad's with me for 24 hours."

Trish smiled. "Oh, Randy told me about that. That's funny. Naked is good. That's how the nature intended us to be when we were born: naked."

"Yeah, for us to be naked and covered in blood and other gross stuff."

Trish nodded. "Yeah, that too. But anyway, I'm pissed that I can't be alone now. Vince suggested that I don't be alone. I can't travel alone. I came to the arena with Stacy and Randy. I flew here from Toronto with Amy and Adam. I don't want to be hanging around these couples all the time. I'm at the point in my life where I want a boyfriend so badly. I especially want one now."

"I can understand that."

"I just want someone to watch over me and protect me like a boyfriend or husband would do for his girlfriend or wife."

John smiled. "Well, how about I be the one that watches over you?"

"What?"

"Well, I can be your travel buddy. We can travel together and you don't have to travel with Stacy or Amy and their boy toys. You can have a single guy to travel with and we can just have fun. We can even share hotel rooms together. I'm sure you're sharing with one of them, aren't you."

Trish nodded. "I sure am."

John smiled. "Well, you can room with me. I have a room with two beds at the hotel so you don't have to worry about sleeping arrangements. You don't have to sleep in the same bed with me, unless you want too."

Trish chuckled. "In your dreams, John!"

"Oh, I already have you sleeping in the same bed as me in my dreams! But we're not sleeping, we're getting busy! You're giving me lots of Stratusfaction!"

Trish giggled. John smiled.

"Okay, you can be my travel buddy and roommate," Trish said.

"Good. This works out for me too. I have someone to hang out with at night. I text Randy and he gets pissed, because he's trying to get some hot and sexy legs wrapped around him!"

Trish giggled again. "Yeah, I'm sure. Stacy gets pissed when I text her too, along with Amy, Lisa and Torrie."

"Well, we can have them texting us and get pissed at them, because you and I will be having fun."

"Oh, yeah!" Trish said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Staying with John**

Trish had lots of fun hanging out with John. He made her forget all about her stalker. Trish didn't know what to do when Monday came.

"I don't know if I can go home or not," Trish said to John Monday night when they were in their locker room. "Jack knows where I live and there isn't going to be anyone in Toronto to make it so I'm not alone."

John nodded. "Yeah, I got that. You could always come home with me."

_Are you crazy?_

"I should come home with you?"

John nodded. "Yeah, you'll be perfectly safe at my place in Tampa."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that you live in Tampa. Oh, that means the beach," Trish said with a smile.

"Yes, the beach or even my pool."

"Oh, a pool, awesome. I'd love to come to your place with you, John, if that's okay?"

"I put out the offer, so yeah, it's okay."

"Oh, yay!" Trish said. She was bright and bubbly now.

_Hmm, I get to be alone with John Cena at his home! Oh, the female fans that hate me would love to be me now! _

John smiled. He loved the fact that Trish was excited to come home with him. He was excited too. He was very excited.

After Raw that night, Trish and John walked out of the arena with Amy, Adam, Stacy, and Randy. They thought it was safe to travel in packs with Trish at night. Trish stayed close to all the guys, though. They all surrounded her as they walked.

"Okay, we're okay," Stacy said. She was a little scared about Trish's stalker too. But it was more of Trish who had something to worry about and not Stacy.

John popped the trunk of his rental car. He and Trish then threw their bags inside.

"Okay, we'll see you guys tomorrow or on Friday," Trish said.

"Yep," Stacy said. She hugged her friend. "Have fun with John."

"I will," Trish said.

Amy then came up and hugged Trish. "Stay out of his bed now! That is unless you feel safer with him that way!"

Trish grinned. "No, I'll stay out of his bed."

Amy giggled.

Trish said her good-byes to Adam and Randy. She then got into the car. Their friends didn't leave until John was in the car with Trish.

"I'll be so glad to get back to the hotel and to bed," John said as he and Trish were on their way back to the hotel.

"Same here," Trish said with a yawn. "The one down side to be a wrestler is our schedule."

John agreed. "Yeah, but it is fun traveling to all these different places."

"I love that. But I'm always glad to go home. My parents weren't too happy when I told them I wasn't coming home this week."

"I can understand that. I need to go to see my dad soon or he's going to shit a brick. He and my younger brothers keep asking me to come home and then I don't have to for awhile."

Trish smiled. "That's the same way with my parents and sisters. Your dad and brothers are cool. I remember being in Boston and them coming to a show. It was fun hanging out with your brothers."

"My brothers loved hanging out with current greatest WWE Diva of all time."

"Are you trying to get me to like you more than I do?"

"Perhaps I am," John said.

Trish chuckled.

The next day, John and Trish flew to Tampa, Florida, where John had a house of his own. She was glad to be in Florida. It was nice and sunny.

"Yes, I love this state!" Trish said getting out of John's car as they arrived at his place. "It's always warm."

"Not really," John said. "Some parts of Florida get cold during winter time. I think in the upper part of the state close to whatever neighboring states are cold it sometime snows, but it gets really cold up there."

Trish nodded her head.

The two grabbed their bags from the trunk and then headed inside. As soon as they got inside, John gave Trish a tour of the house. It was a nice place he had.

"Well, the first floor looks homey," Trish said.

"That's what I hear all the time when I bring girls home," John said.

"You're not going to be bringing home girls while I'm here, are you?"

John shook his head. "Nope, my urges are going to have to hold out. Friends before sluts!"

Trish smiled.

"That is unless you want to satisfy my urges," John said with a wink.

Trish chuckled. "If it comes to that, I'll satisfy your urges."

"Oh, friends with benefits?" John asked.

"Okay, sure."

"Sweet!"

Trish laughed.

"Come on, I'll show you the up-stairs," John said. He grabbed his bags and led the way. Trish followed with her stuff. "Well, this is my room," John said.

Trish took a look around. There was a king sized bed, matching entertainment center, two side tables, and a dresser. There was also a small sofa in the room.

"I added the sofa, because there was open space and it's a nice place to sit," John said.

Trish nodded her head. "It's nice."

"I'll show you your choices of rooms to stay in," John said. He grabbed Trish's bags from her hands. He then walked out of his bedroom. Trish followed.

"How's this room for ya?" John asked.

Trish took a look around. The room had a nice feminine touch to it. There was a wicker-rattan glass-top dresser and size table, desk, and a double bed. A 20 inch screen TV sat on top of a wicker-rattan glass top side table that was used as a TV stand.

"I like it," Trish said. "It's nice."

"Well, this is the only room of my guestrooms that are girlish. My other two are kind of blah. My brothers usually sleep in those. But my brothers do fight over who gets the girlish room. This room I actually did for my mom. She does visit me sometimes."

Trish smiled.

"Well, I'll let you get settled in. If you need me I'll be in my room."

"Do you mind if I do some laundry?"

"No, go right ahead."

"Thanks," Trish said.

"You're welcome," John said with a smile. He then left the room.

Trish smiled. _Well, it isn't my own home. But at least I get spend the next few days alone with John!_

Trish then went about to get laundry together. After she had all her dirty clothes in hand from the weekend, she headed down-stairs. She had to go through the kitchen to get to the laundry room.

Once she was in the laundry room, Trish separated all her clothes into piles. She was very specific about washing her clothes in different loads. She also didn't want to ruin her clothes with the cycles she washed them in.

That evening, after she and John had dinner, Trish decided to take a swim in the pool. John joined her.

"Oh, my God that water feels great," Trish said as soon as she got in the pool.

"Yeah, but you know what is even nicer?" John asked.

"What?"

"If any event is in Tampa and I can come home and then get in the hot tub. It's a nice way to relax the muscles."

"Oh, yeah, I love hot tubs. I love it when events are in Toronto so I can get in mine after them. But when I've had a rough workout it is nice to get into it too."

"I hear you there," John said.

"I'd love to live in Florida, but it would be such a pain in the ass to come live here."

"You could have two houses, one in Toronto and one in Florida. Do it like Adam does."

Trish nodded her head. "You have a good point there. I could then go back and forth between places and keep my parents happy."

"God knows we all have to do that."

"I only have to keep my parents happy by seeing them and talking to them."

"Yeah, I only have to do that too," John said.

Trish nodded her head.

The next morning, Trish got up early to take a morning swim. She did that to help wake herself up. John told her to make herself at home. After her swim, Trish went and took a shower. After she was dressed and had dried her hair, Trish went down-stairs to the kitchen. John wasn't up yet. She guessed he liked to sleep in on his days off. Trish slept in, but not that late.

"Well, good morning sunshine," Trish said when John walked into the kitchen at 10:15.

"Morning," John said. "Did you sleep well?"

Trish shrugged. She had been having a little trouble sleeping since her stalker confronted her about that he loved her and wanted her.

"I slept okay I guess. I was up early and took a swim in the pool. That helped me relaxed."

"Glad to hear that," John said. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with Trish. "So are you in the mood to do anything today?"

Trish smiled. "Sure."

"Would you like to go to the mall so you can shop and then we'll get some lunch?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect."

John smiled.

Trish had fun that afternoon with John. She was so glad to go shopping. She had fun shopping with John too.

After lunch, John and Trish went back to his place and played video games and watched movies the rest of the day. They ordered pizza for dinner.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning," Trish said as she was headed to bed.

"Yeah," John said. "Have a good night sleep."

"You too," Trish said. She then headed up-stairs to her room.

That night as Trish slept she kept having bad dreams about her stalker getting her. Her stalker got her and would then rape her. He wouldn't even listen to her pleads of saying she'd do anything.

One dream really got her attention, though.

_Trish and John were both walking and laughing. They were holding hands. They were in the parking lot of the arena at a Raw event. There was a diamond engagement ring on Trish's left ring finger. She also had a happy secret. She was going to tell John when they were back at their hotel._

"_You little slut!" Jack Turner said. _

"_Whoa, stay away, buddy!" John said as he pushed Trish behind him._

"_What the hell do you want?" Trish said._

"_I told you a couple months ago what I wanted! I told you that I was in love with you and that I wanted you! But you ignored me! You were always with your friends or this fool here! I watched you and Cena fall in love! Now I'm going to take him away from you!" Jack said._

_He pulled out a gun and shot at John._

_Trish started to scream. _

Trish sat up suddenly. She was gasping her air. She looked around suddenly. She was in the guestroom at John's house. She was able to breathe lightly. She was sweaty from the dream. She threw the covers off of her and sat up on the edge of the bed.

_Its okay, Trish! That was just a dream! You're safe in John's house! John is asleep in his bed in the next room. _

Trish looked at the clock on the side table. It was 2:10 in the morning. Trish sighed. She was not going to be able to sleep again. John said if she needed anything to come get him. She walked out of the guestroom and to his bedroom.

John thought he heard his bedroom door. "John?"

John sat up in bed. He saw Trish. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm having trouble sleeping. I keep having these awful nightmares about Jack."

John nodded his head. "Here, come get in bed with me. You'll safer with me next to you."

Trish didn't complain. She smiled a little. She walked and got into bed with John.

"Here, I'll put pillows between us so I'll stay on my own side of the bed," John said. "If not I might get a little frisky with you."

"That would make me feel better."

John smiled.

Trish lay down. His bed was a lot more comfortable than double bed in the guest room she was staying in. The comforter was more comfortable too. The pillows were fluffier too. She'd have to try and sleep in here in again tomorrow night.

"I'm right here, Trish," John said. "All the doors and windows are locked. I also have an alarm system. You're safe with me. Just close your eyes and think of something happy. That will then put you in a good dream state."

Trish did what John suggested. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

Once he knew Trish was asleep, John went back to sleep himself. Before he did, though, he leaned over the pillows and kissed Trish lightly on the forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – A Letter from Jack**

Trish had slept so well on Wednesday night. Trish admitted to John it was because she was in the same room and bed with him. John let Trish sleep him again on Thursday night. She slept even better that night.

"Since we're both already splitting the cost of sharing a hotel room, we can get a single bed," John said on Friday when he and Trish were flying to the next Raw event houseshow that evening.

"Yeah," Trish said. "Thanks again for letting me stay with you and sleeping in the same bed as you."

"You're welcome again. You're welcome to come home with me next week. I actually talked to my dad and he wants me to go to West Newbury next week."

"Well, as long as your dad and brothers don't mind the extra company of me."

John shook his head. "No, I told my dad about what's going on with you. I hope that's okay."

"Oh, it's fine."

"Well, my dad is like, 'Bring Trish here, Son! She'll have lots of fun with your brothers!' I'm sure you will."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to Tuesday now," Trish said.

John smiled.

When John and Trish checked into their hotel, Trish sent a text message to Amy and Stacy saying she and John had arrived. Trish got a quick answer back from each of them. They said they'd meet her at her and John's room. John ended up going and meeting Randy.

"Okay, so tell us all about the last couple of days," Stacy said when the three divas were sitting in Trish and John's hotel room.

"Well, it was all a lot of fun. I'm going with John next week to see his family in West Newbury."

"Oh, she's meeting the family," Amy said with a grin. Stacy smiled.

"It's actually more like, I'm seeing them again. I've met John's dad and brothers a couple of times. They're all really nice."

"But this time none of us will be around," Amy said, "It'll just be you and John with his dad and brothers."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Trish said.

"It's not a bad thing," Stacy said. "It's a very good thing, in the words of Diamond Dallas Page, right?" Trish and Amy agreed.

That evening at the arena, Trish and Amy were hanging out in the catering room. A crew member came up to Trish and handed her a letter.

"Who's it from?" Amy asked.

"Who do you think?" Trish opened the letter and read it.

_I didn't see you this week at your house! I waited for you to come home, but you never showed! I wondered why you didn't come home! Why didn't you come home? Where were you? _

_Jack_

Trish shook her head. "He wrote me this letter like he's a friend or something!"

Amy chuckled. "He wishes. You wouldn't mind being a friend of his as long as he didn't have a creepy vibe and wasn't an obsessed fan!"

"Yeah," Trish said. "You know I love all my fans, Aims, but I hate the ones like this!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – A few Days with John's Family**

Trish stayed close to John and their friends that weekend again. Trish and John both really had a lot of fun together. The two were always playing around.

"Now John, don't get jealous if I talk to your brothers more than you," Trish said.

"Oh, I don't care. They can annoy you and not me."

"They'll probably want to hook up with me."

John shook his head. "Nay!" _No, they know you're off limits. They know that you're mine!_

Trish smiled.

"Knock, knock," John shouted as he and Trish walked into his dad's house.

"Hey John," A voice shouted.

John smiled. He walked into the living room. He found his youngest brother, Sean aka Boog sitting on the sofa.

"What's up, little bro?" John asked.

"Not much," Boog said. He got up and hugged his older brother.

Trish smiled.

"Oh, Dad, didn't tell me you were bringing home Trish," Boog said.

"He didn't?"

"Nope," Boog said. "Hey Trish, it's nice to see you again."

"You too," Trish said with a smile. "You two are so cute."

"It runs in the family," John said.

Trish grinned.

"Where's the old man?" John asked.

"Behind you," John Cena Sr. said.

"Hey dad," John said turning around and hugging his dad.

"Hey," Mr. Cena said hugging him back. "Hi Trish."

"Hi Mr. Cena, its great to see you again. Thanks for letting me come with John."

"Hey, any friend of John's is welcome here."

"Especially his girlfriend," Boog said.

Trish smiled. "Oh, I'm not John's girlfriend," She said. "Not technically anyway. I am a girl and his friend."

Boog gave his older brother a look. "It's a long story," John said.

"Sorry I forgot to tell your brothers you were bringing Trish, John," Mr. Cena said.

"Yeah, what was up with that?" Boog asked.

"I thought I'd let him surprise you," His father replied.

John looked at Trish. She smiled. "I'll show you where we'll be staying," John said.

"Where we'll be staying?" Boog questioned.

"I'll take Trish to your room," Mr. Cena said. "Come on, Trish." He and Trish then walked out of the living room.

Boog turned to his older brother. "What's going on? Is she your girlfriend or not?"

"Trish is in a situation right now. She has an obsessed fan stalking her."

"Oh," Boog said. "So is she hanging out with you to get the guy off her tail?"

"Yeah, he knows where she lives. Trish stayed with me at my place last week. Vince told her not to go alone anywhere. She and I have been sharing a hotel room. She has also been having trouble sleeping too. Last Wednesday night, she had a really bad dream that scared her and she came into my room. I let her sleep in bed with me."

Boog nodded his head. "That kind of sucks, though. I know you like her. But hey, maybe with you two hanging out all the time, you two will hook up."

John smiled. "I'd like that, but I'm more concerned about her."

That evening, John's other two younger brothers, Matt and Dan got home. They were both police officers.

"Oh, we're going to have us some fun with John and Trish here," Dan said.

"Let's not get too crazy guys," Mr. Cena said.

"When have we never been too crazy?" Matt asked.

"Good point."

Trish chuckled.

"So Trish are you single?" Dan asked.

"Yes, but the only Cena brother I'll get with is John!" Trish said. She gave John a bright smile.

John couldn't help but smile. _Is that a hit toward something?_, He wondered.

"Okay, tell us why you two aren't together in the first place!" Matt said.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Matt. Your brother and I are hanging out all the time, because I have a stalker situation!"

"Uh-oh," Matt said.

Trish nodded. "Yeah, this obsessed fan of mine, Jack Turner, says he's in love with me and wants me. He lives in a fantasy world! He is also very creepy all by himself. He doesn't need the stalker status."

"Well, I'm sorry," Matt said.

"It's okay."

"Yeah," John said. "I'm keeping her safe. We're off setting her stalker. He knows where she lives, but he doesn't know where I live."

"Yes, but next week I have to go home to Toronto. My parents want me to come home."

"We should get Amy and Adam to go to Toronto," John said.

"That's an idea. We could even get Randy and Stacy too."

John shook his head. "Nay, Amy and Adam are good enough for me."

"Okay," Trish said.

Trish had tons of fun with John's family. They were all great. John and his family told stories about him from growing up to with him now.

"Naked is good!" The group all chorused with laughter. They had been talking about John's WWE DVD _Word Life_.

"Naked is good!" Trish said. "It is a perfectly natural thing!"

John's brothers smiled at each other. "Then show us naked!"

Trish chuckled. "I don't think so! Who knows I might show John one day and then he can tell you all about my naked body!"

_Trish, Trish, if only you would!_, John thought.

Trish winked at John. _I know you like me, Cena!_


	10. Chapter 10 and Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 – Home at Trish's**

"Oh, yay, my house," Trish said as she pulled her car into the driveway. John, who sat next to her, gave a chuckle.

"Nice place."

"Thanks," Trish said. She pulled her car into the garage. She didn't usually put in the garage, but since she was home now and she had her stalker, she didn't want him getting into her car.

Once she pulled the car into the garage, Trish closed the garage door. Once it was closed, she got out of the car. She was playing it safe. John got out of the car too. The two both went to the trunk and grabbed their bags. They then headed inside.

"Oh, my lovely pile of bills," Trish said walking into the foyer. She walked over and looked through them all. "Well, my evening will be spent paying these."

"Well, you're home at least," John said.

Trish nodded with a smile. It was good to be home.

"I'll give you the tour of my house and then you can do whatever you want. I told my parents we'd be at their house at seven for dinner."

John nodded. He had forgotten that they were going to Trish's parents' for dinner. Trish and her parents all wanted to see each other badly. Her parents wanted to make sure their daughter was okay for themselves. Plus Trish would be in a better mood once she saw her parents. John noticed Trish's mood was a little better since they got to her house.

"Okay, come on," Trish said.

Trish gave John the tour of the house.

"Well, since we're at your own house, do you think you'll sleep better without me next to you?" John asked.

Trish and John had still been sleeping in the same bed at night. With each passing night, Trish slept better. The two also have cuddled up in the middle of the night and woken up the next morning in each other's arms.

"I'd feel safer with you still in the same bed," Trish said. "I would also feel safer since we're at my house and my stalker does know where I live."

John nodded his head. "Okay, I just want you to be comfortable. You're my number one concern."

"Well, you're my guest and you should be my number one concern."

"I know where the kitchen and everything else is. You don't have to worry about me. You just worry about yourself and I'll take care of you and me. I won't let this guy get you."

Trish smiled. "Okay, make yourself at home. I on the other hand am going to do laundry and pay my bills. I'll wash your clothes too."

"Oh, thanks," John said.

"No problem, just throw all your dirty clothes in a pile in the bedroom and I'll get it."

"Okay," John said.

Trish smiled. She spent the late afternoon paying bills and doing laundry. John helped her out with the laundry, though.

At 6:30 that evening, Trish and John headed over to Trish's parents'. They arrived at 6:55. Trish was so glad to see her mom and dad. They were so glad to see her too.

"So are you okay, honey?" Mrs. Stratigias, Trish's mom asked.

"I'm fine, Mom," Trish said. "It's all thanks to John. He's been taking care of me."

"Well, thank you for that, John," Mr. Stratigias said.

"You're welcome, sir," John replied with a smile.

"Okay, I'm starved," Trish said. "Let's eat."

The four all then went into the dinning room and sat down to eat. Trish's dad had grilled some streaks, while her mom made mashed potatoes, mushrooms, steamed carrots and dinner rolls. It all tasted so good.

"You know, you two would be such a cute couple," Trish's mom said in the middle of dinner. John and Trish were laughing and giggling like a couple would.

Trish looked at her mom. "Yeah, we've been told we'd make a great couple."

"Well, if you two were to end up together," Trish's dad said, "I approve of John! You seem like a very great guy!"

"Thank you!" John said with a smile.

That night at 10:45, Trish sat in the living room of her home watching TV. She was thinking about what her parents said. Her parents had said that John was a great guy. He was protective over Trish and he always made sure she was okay. He seemed to be looking out for her more than himself, because of her stalker.

Trish couldn't help but smile. _John is a really great guy! He's good looking, funny, caring, understanding and generous. He has kept me safe for the last few weeks. He hasn't made me feel like he has to be watching over me. Even at that, he doesn't seem to be watching over me. It seems like he's taking care of me like a guy would his girlfriend._

Trish sighed.

"Hey Trish," John said.

Trish looked to see John walking into the living room. "You want a drink or something?"

Trish smiled. She nodded her head. "That would be great, thanks."

John then walked out of the living room. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed a couple drinks from the fridge. He then walked back into the living room and sat down next to Trish.

"Thank you," She said taking her drink.

John nodded with a smile. He opened up his beer. "What are you watching?"

"_The Notebook_," Trish said. "It is one of my favorite movies."

"Hmm," John said. "So…" He wrapped his arm around Trish. She looked at him. She grinned.

"There's something I want to tell you, John."

"Okay, what is it?"

Trish smiled. _Just say it, girl!_ "Okay, I think I've fallen in love with you."

John raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

Trish nodded her head. "Yeah, I have had a little crush on you. Having spent the last few weeks with you has been awesome! I have never had so much fun in all my life! I loved hanging out with you at your house and then going to see your family last week. Your dad said I'm welcome back anytime. But you are just a really great guy. You care a lot about me. You've been doing whatever is necessary for me to feel safe, because of my stalker. I feel totally safe with you."

John gave a little smile. "Well, to be honest with you, Trish, I've fallen in love with you!"

"Really?" Trish asked with a smile.

"Yeah," John said. "I'm definitely in love with you. I love spending time with you. I love being there for you. Every morning when I wake up next to you, I smile. I wish that we could be something m…"

John was suddenly cut off by Trish's lips. John smiled against her lips. He parted her lips with his tongue and shot it inside tasting every crevice. John gave a groan as Trish began to suck on his tongue. She moved to lying on the sofa and pulled John on top of her.

The two pulled apart gasping for breath. They smiled at each other. John then leaned down and kissed Trish on the lips. He then kissed her cheek, nose and eyelids. Trish ran her hands under John's shirt and over his muscles. John twitched at the sudden feel of her hands on him. Trish pulled John's shirt up over his head. She then threw it the floor.

Trish ran her hands over John's abs. She then laid kisses on his chest. As she did this, John slid his hand underneath the tank top she wore. Trish let out a sudden moan. John gently caressed her breast. He then pulled her shirt off to reveal her bare naked breasts. He dropped the shirt to the floor. He then began to kiss her chest and her stomach. As he did this, he pulled off her pajama shorts. She was already dressed for bed.

"Oh, God!" Trish said as she let out a moan. John began to love Trish with his tongue. She ran her hands through his hair.

It had been so long since any guy put her needs before his.

Trish bucked her hips against John as she hit her climax. She pulled John up her to her as she crashed her lips against his. She then began to undo his belt. She undid the button and zipper of his pants. John then maneuvered his pants and boxers off.

Trish and John were then making love. Trish was in total bliss. Her mind forgot all about her stalker and faded onto John. Questions ran through both their heads as they were in total erotic ecstasy.

Through the night, Jack Turner spied on Trish. He saw she was with John. Anger boiled up inside of him. She was his and no one else's.

The next day, Trish woke up late in the morning. When she woke up, she found John awake and watching her sleep.

"Morning," John said.

"Good morning," Trish said.

"How do you feel about last night?"

Trish smiled. "It was wonderful."

John nodded with a smile. He then captured Trish's lips in a passionate kiss.

**Chapter 11 – John & Trish: A Couple?**

On Friday evening, John and Trish arrived at the arena for the Raw houseshow. The two were both smiling and holding hands as they made their way to their locker room. They hadn't told their friends about their few days off. Everyone questioned whether the two were together or not.

"Did you see everyone looking at us?" Trish asked when they got to their locker room.

"Yeah, I saw," John replied. "I'm sure we'll have some explaining to do!"

"Well, Amy is going to banging down the door to know what is going on."

_Knock, knock!_

John raised his eyebrows at Trish. Trish smiled. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Patricia, open this door now!" Amy said. "We have some talking to do!"

Trish chuckled. She walked over to the locker room door and opened it. Amy and Stacy both stood outside in the hallway. Amy had her arms crossed over her chest. Stacy had her hands on her hips. Both girls wanted answers.

Trish smiled. "Hey girls."

"No time for greetings!" Stacy said.

"Yeah, we want to talk to you now!" Amy said.

"I think I'll go track down Randy and a few of the other guys," John said. "I'll be back."

"Okay," Trish said. She and John both kissed each other passionately. Amy and Stacy exchanged little smiles.

"Watch her," John said walking past Amy and Stacy.

"We will," Stacy said.

Amy made her way into the locker room. Stacy followed her and closed the locker room door.

"Okay, explain!" Amy said.

Trish smiled. "Okay, John and I both found out we have feelings for each other. I ended up kissing him and he kissed back. Then we ended up making love."

"Long story short," Stacy said.

"I want the full version!" Amy said.

Trish smiled. "Okay, have a seat."

Amy and Stacy both sat down on the sofa. Trish pulled up a folding chair and started talking. She talked about dinner with her parents and then her thinking about what she thought of John. She told them about her and John talking. Then they ended up kissing and making love.

Amy smiled. "It's about time, Trish!"

"I'll say," Trish said. "His dad and brothers said the same thing when they found out."

"I'm sure they did," Stacy said.

Trish smiled. "The past few days with John were great. We spent Wednesday in bed all day long."

"Oh, naughty girl!" Stacy said.

"So you and Trish, huh?" Randy asked John.

"Yep," John replied.

"You two are a couple now?" Adam asked.

"Yes."

"It's about time, Cena!" Randy said.

"That's what my brothers and dad said," John said.


	11. Chapter 12 and Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 – Jack makes an Unexpected Appearance**

On Tuesday, John and Trish went home to John's. The two were so in love.

"You know its our one week anniversary," John said.

"Is it really?" Trish asked.

"Well, we did tell each other that we were in love with each other, so I consider a week ago today the time we've been going out."

Trish smiled. "Works for me."

John smiled. He pulled something out from behind his back. Trish gasped. "Happy one week anniversary!"

"Oh, thank you, John!" Trish took the present and kissed John passionately on the lips. She then opened it. It was a box with a bow on top of it. She opened the box and saw a jewelry case inside. She pulled the jewelry case out and opened it. "Oh, it's beautiful!"

It was a necklace. John had gotten her a necklace. The necklace was of a gold chain and a large gold heart pendant. The heart was inscribed with something. It said: P.S. & J.C.

"Oh, I love it, John! Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you want me to help you put it on?"

"Yeah," Trish said.

John smiled. Trish pulled the necklace out of its case. She then handed it to John. He took it. He undid the hook and then wrapped the necklace around Trish's neck. He then hooked the hook back together.

"There," John said. "Let me see." Trish turned to John with a smile. "You look even more beautiful with it!"

Trish smiled. "Thank you again. I love it." She grabbed onto both sides of John's face and pulled him toward him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're welcome again. What should we do now?"

Trish grinned. "Let's celebrate our one week anniversary."

"And how do you want to do that?"

"I think I know one way," Trish said with a wink.

John smirked.

Trish grabbed John by the hand and led him out of the living room. She led him up-stairs to his room.

The next day, John and Trish went to Busch Gardens. They had a lot of fun riding the roller coasters, water rides, the Sky Ride, and the train. They ran into some fans. They gladly took pictures with their fans.

After a day at Busch Gardens, the two went back to John's and got into the pool.

On Friday evening, after the Raw houseshow, John and Trish were making their way to their rental car. Jack appeared out of nowhere.

"John," Trish said seeing her stalker.

John looked to see Jack. "Stay away, buddy!" John said. Trish got behind John.

Jack shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt you, Trish! I never wanted to! But you betrayed me! Now you have to face the consequences! You better watch out! I'm going to get you!"

Jack then went away.

John and Trish looked at each other.

"What the hell was that about?"

"He's going to hurt me! He's going to get me when I least expect it!" Trish said.

"He's not going to get you! I won't let him!" John said.

Trish hugged John then.

**Chapter 13 – The Deadly Encounter**

A couple months passed. John and Trish were both on full alert for Jack after he made his threat that he was going to get Trish. After a month, John and Trish forgot about Jack. He didn't make an appearance or send Trish flowers, presents, or notes. It was as if he just disappeared.

After a month without an appearance, Jack still watched Trish and John. He planned on making his move when they least expected it. He needed to hide out for awhile. He needed for everyone to forget about it.

Six months had passed and Jack didn't show.

"Happy six month anniversary, John," Trish said.

"Happy anniversary," John said. He hugged and kissed Trish passionately. "Trish."

"Yes?"

"These past six months have been great. But the time we spent before getting together was just as great."

"Yeah, it all has been great!"

John nodded his head. "And that is why I want to do this!" He got down on one knee and he showed her a diamond engagement ring. Trish gasped. "Patricia, will you do me the honor and become my wife as Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena JR?"

Trish smiled. "Yes, I'll marry you and become Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena JR!"

John smiled. He placed the ring on Trish's left hand. He then kissed her passionately.

The WWE was in New York for a Raw houseshow. They'd be making their way to Connecticut for Raw.

John and Trish called their families and let them now they were engaged.

"You two better be coming to West Newbury on Tuesday," Mr. Cena said when he was on speaker phone of John's cell phone.

"Don't worry, Dad!" Trish said. "We're coming."

"I like the sound of dad coming from you, Trish."

"Me too," John said. "We'll let you go, Dad."

"All right, see you two on Tuesday."

"Bye, Dad," Trish said with a smile.

"Bye," Mr. Cena replied.

John looked at Trish with a smile. She smiled back. "I love you, John!" She said.

"I love you too, baby!" John replied. He then kissed his fiancé passionately.

The next day, Amy and Stacy were going crazy that Trish and John were engaged. Everyone was. All the divas were so happy for Trish.

"Dude, I'm so glad you and Trish are getting married," Randy said to his best friend.

"Me too," John said. "When are you and Stacy going to be hitched?"

"That is irrelevant, Cena," Randy said.

"I'm just giving you a hard time, buddy."

After Raw that night and packing up all their stuff, John and Trish said good-bye to their friends. The two wanted to get back to their hotel and get some sleep. They had an early flight to Boston tomorrow. They would then drive from Boston to West Newbury, which was an hour away.

"I can't wait to see your dad and brothers tomorrow," Trish said as she held onto John's hand.

"Me too," John said. "We all have so much fun together."

"We meet again!" Jack said.

Trish and John turned to see him. He had a gun in hand.

"Oh God!" Trish said.

"That's right, Trish!" Jack said. "I told you I'd get you when you least expected it! I waited in the dark for six months to make my move! Now here I am!" He raised the gun at Trish. "Say good-bye!"

_Bang! Bang!_

John jumped in front of Trish. Trish screamed.

"John! John!" Trish yelled as her fiancé fell to the ground. John was bleeding. "Oh my God!"

Jack stood there smiling.

People came running out of the arena. They saw John lying on the ground and Trish near him. They saw Jack.

"That's him!" Trish cried "That's my stalker!"

Jack took off running. People ran after him.

"Trish, what happened?" Paul asked bending down near her.

"Jack shot John! My stalker shot John!" Trish cried.

"We need an ambulance over here quick! Get the EMTs!" Paul shouted.

Everything happened so quickly. Trish heard the sound of the ambulance that had been at the arena if it was needed for the wrestlers. The EMTs quickly loaded John down on a stretcher and in the ambulance. Trish rode with them.

When they arrived at the hospital, Trish was told to wait. She sat in the waiting room crying.

"Trish," Amy said.

"Amy!" Trish said. She went over and hugged her friend.

"It's okay, sweetie! I'm here," Amy said. "They got Jack. He was taken into the police custody!"

"I hope that bastard riots in jail!"

"Trish, Amy!" Stacy said coming over to them with Randy and Adam.

"Stacy," Trish said.

"Come here, honey!" Stacy said. Trish walked over to her friend and hugged her. Amy rubbed her back.

"What's going on, Trish?" Randy asked. "Have you heard anything?"

"No," Trish said. "All they told me was John needed surgery. John jumped in front of gunshots for me! He was saving me from Jack!"

"I called John's dad. He's on his way here," Randy said.

Trish nodded her head. "All we can do is wait!"


	12. Chapter 14 and Chapter 15

**Chapter 14 – Staying Strong**

As Trish sat in the waiting room with Amy, Stacy, Adam, and Randy, a few other superstars arrived. Stephanie and Paul arrived.

"At least, your stalker is caught, Trish," Stephanie said.

"Yeah, but it's his fucking fault we're all sitting here!" Trish said.

"I know," Stephanie said. "But John is strong, though."

"Yeah, he's a very strong guy, Trish," Paul said. "He'll make it through this. You two are going to get married and have a great life together."

"Think positive, Trish!" Adam said.

Trish nodded.

Meanwhile in the operating room, surgeons were doing everything to save John. John was fighting hard.

"Let's not let this guy go," One of the surgeons said. "He's a professional athlete and I think his fans would be devastated to know we lost him."

"This guy is WWE superstar, John Cena!" Another surgeon said. "I got tickets for my kids to go see him tonight. My kids would hate me if we lost him!"

"Just keep working, doctors," An intern said. "You're great at your jobs."

"She's right," The first surgeon said. "Let's keep working, people!"

The surgeons then continued their work.

John's dad and brothers arrived in Connecticut a few hours later. Trish was so glad to them all.

"He's gonna make it, Trish!" Boog said. "My brother is really tough!"

"I'm just glad you guys are here now," Trish said.

"So are we," Mr. Cena said. He hugged Trish then. Trish hugged John's dad tightly. Trish wished her dad were here with her.

Another hour passed and everyone was still waiting. Amy was still there with Trish. Stacy and Stephanie both fell asleep, along with Randy and Paul. Amy had gotten Trish to go to sleep. Trish lay with her head in Amy's lap and her legs up on John's brother, Dan's lap. John's dad and other two brothers were either sitting or standing.

"I'm looking for the family of John Cena," One of the surgeons who operated on John said. "I was told the family of John Cena arrived a little while ago, but his friends had been waiting for awhile."

"That's us!" Dan said.

"I'm his father," Mr. Cena said getting up from sitting next to Dan.

Amy woke Trish up then.

"Well, Mr. Cena, I'm Doctor Evans. I was one of a few surgeons who operated on your son."

"Is my brother alright, doctor?" Boog asked.

Dr. Evans smiled. "Your brother is more than alright. He's alive and recovering just fine!"

"Can we see him?" Matt asked.

"In a little while," Dr. Evans said. He then walked away.

"What's going on?" Trish asked a little groggy from sleep.

"John's fine!" Amy said.

"He is?"

Amy nodded her head with a smile.

"He is Trish," Mr. Cena said. "He's alive and recovering. The doctor said we could see him in awhile!"

Trish smiled. She started to cry with tears of joy. "Thank you, God!" She stood up hugging John's dad and brothers. Amy woke Adam, Randy, and the rest of the group up. She told them John was okay. They were all relieved.

Sometime later, John's _family_ was allowed to see him. So John's dad, brothers, and Trish went in to see him. They were all glad to see he was okay for themselves.

"You're a great guy, son," Mr. Cena said. "You risked your life for your girl."

"I'd do anything for her, Dad!" John said tiredly.

"Hey Dad," Boog said. "How about we let Trish have some alone time with John?"

Mr. Cena nodded. "That's a good idea. Come on, guys."

John's dad and brothers then left him alone with Trish.

Trish was so glad to be alone with John.

"Why are you crying, Trish?" John asked. "I'm still alive!"

Trish smiled. "These are tears of happiness! I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Me too," John said.

"Well, I'm happy to also know Jack is in jail!"

John smiled. "Good! That bastard is where he belongs!"

Trish nodded her head. John lifted up his hand and whipped the tears on Trish's face. Trish smiled as she grabbed onto his hand.

"I was really scared there, John! I was really scared I'd lose you and our baby wouldn't know how great of a guy his or her father is!"

"Whoa, whoa, back up! Did you say our baby?"

Trish nodded her head. "I did!"

"Are you saying you're pregnant?"

Trish nodded again.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Trish shook her head. "Nope, I'm expecting. In seven and half months we're going to be parents."

John smiled. "Wow, these past few days have been great! First, we get engaged. Second, we get rid of Jack. Lastly, we're having a baby!"

"Yeah, we're having a baby!"

"I'm going to be a dad!"

"And I'm going to be a mom!" Trish said. "I thank you for that. You've given me so much already."

"Well, now by you having our baby, you're giving that to me."

Trish smiled. Trish kissed John passionately on the lips then.

**Chapter 15 –It's Over**

John's surgery had ended up going into the wee early hours of Tuesday morning. After Trish had spent a little time alone with John, Trish went back to their hotel and got some sleep. Their friends went back to the hotel after they knew John was okay.

After getting a good few hours of sleep, Trish got up and showered. She then got dressed. After getting something to eat, Trish then went somewhere she needed to go.

"Can I help you, Miss?" A police officer asked Trish.

"Yes, I would like to see Jack Turner, please," Trish said.

The police officer nodded his head.

A few minutes later, Trish was in a prisoner visiting room with Jack and a police officer. The officer was there to make sure nothing bad happened.

"How lovely to see you, Trish," Jack said with a smile when he saw her walk into the room.

Trish smiled. "It's lovely to see you too, Jack," She replied.

"What did Cena die so you're here to try and be with me now?" Jack asked.

Trish laughed. "You wish. And no, John didn't die. He is alive and well. He's at the hospital right now. His dad and brothers are probably there with him as we speak."

"Well, that can't keep me here forever!" Jack said. He sat down at the table. "I'll just get out and finish the job."

"Actually, it is attempted murder on John, so you're facing 25 years to life. John and I will have been married for awhile and we'll have a family. But it's over now," Trish said.

"How is it over?"

"It'll be over when you're sentenced to a long time in jail. But I have to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"I want to thank you for helping me get together with the love my life. If you hadn't had been stalking me, John and I never would have started traveling together and rooming together. I never would have gone to his place and his dad's. John and I never would have hooked up and then started dating."

Jack wasn't too happy now.

Trish smiled. "Yeah, because of you it was why John and I got together. Now John and I are engaged. We got engaged on Sunday night." She showed Jack her engagement ring. He glared at her then. Her smile grew bigger. "I'm also six weeks pregnant with John's baby."

Jack's glaring look got bigger.

"Thank you, Jack! Thank you so much for helping John and I realize that we're in love with each other. Thank you for that, because now I'm engaged and expecting."

Trish looked at the guard with a smile. He nodded his head. He tapped on the window. There was another officer outside. He opened the door and Trish went to walk out. Trish stopped and looked back at Jack.

"I bet you wish you never started stalking me now, Jack," Trish said. "Thanks for shooting my fiancé. You ended my problem with you!"

Trish turned and walked out the door.

When Trish was outside the police station, she took in the fresh air. She put on her sunglasses and headed to her and John's rental car. She needed to go see John. She hadn't seen him yet today.


	13. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Really Ending the Problem**

"There's my gorgeous fiancé," John said

"Hey baby," Trish smiled as she walked into John's hospital room. "Hi Dad and my future brother-in-laws."

"Hey Trish," John's brothers replied.

Trish went over to John. She gave him a hug and kiss.

"Where have you been?" John asked as Trish sat on his hospital bed with him.

"I was taking care of some personal business," She replied. "I went to see Jack."

"You did what?"

"I needed closure, John," Trish said. "I had to gloat that I had won and he didn't!"

John shook his head. "And how did you win?"

"He is no longer a problem. He's in jail and he's looking to serving a lifetime in jail too. It's at least 25 years to life for attempted murder."

John nodded his head. "That's a good point. At least it is that way in America."

"But he'll get a trial," Mr. Cena said. "Both of you are witnesses to his crime, so you'll both have to appear."

Trish looked at John. "Don't you just love America?"

"Yes, I do," John said. "You don't like it; we'll live in Canada the rest of our life."

"Well, innocent until proven guilty, right?"

John and his family agreed.

A few days later, John was released from the hospital. John and Trish flew home to Tampa. John was glad to be out of the hospital and home in his own house.

"So I think we need to decide about making a room up for the baby," Trish said.

"We still got seven and a half months left, babe. We can decide that later."

"Well, I want to start now. I'm so excited about having a baby, John. I just want to be ready when the baby is born."

"You will be, Trish. I'll be ready too. But let's just relax the next couple of days. You and I can plan our wedding and we'll start getting ready for baby number one."

"How many kids do you want?" Trish asked.

"I want at least two," John said. "I'll even go for three or four."

"What you don't want five kids?"

"As long as we have a couple boys and girls of five kids then I'm good."

"You say that because you don't want to deal with a bunch of boys like your parents did."

John nodded his head. "It's true. But if we only have boys or we only have girls, I'm good."

"Me too. I just want you to be their daddy."

"Then only have sex with me!"

"Oh, I will. You're my one and only."

"Same to you," John said with a smile.

John and Trish were married a few months later. They had a small wedding. It was just family and close friends.

Trish's OB/GYN discovered she was pregnant with twins. John and Trish found out the sexes of the babies. They were having a boy and a girl. The boy was named John Felix Anthony Cena III and the girl was named Melanie Nicole Cena.

Sometime later, Jack was found guilty of attempted first degree murder. He was sentenced to a lifetime in jail.

John and Trish then enjoyed the rest of their life together.

The end!


End file.
